


Mistaken Identity

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Action, Fluff, M/M, Missions, Samurai, gay shit, klance, sharpshooter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: One gorgeous planet.One Team Voltron.One fairy queen.One old-ass story about some god.Mix together well, and let simmer at panic mode.And ta-da, a big fucking dish of Mistakes.(Sort-of inspired by a fic I read a while ago. The Loverboy Trials.)





	1. Pt: One

From space the planet looked somewhat strange. 

Though, they had seem some weird-ass planets so far, this one didn't even rank in the top ten. Two rings, formed from chunks of red and pink rocks floating around, crossed to make an 'x' pattern. The different land masses glittered different shades of gold, pink, and red from the plant life, but the water seemed to be white. 

Fairly strange, but not too bad. 

This trip was just to solidify the alliance between the aliens that called this small rock home, and Voltron. The aliens, apparently, were very much into face-to-face communication. Allura had warned them that the Lovuians were affectionate, and would readily express fondness, and they weren't easily offended. 

Right up Lance's ally. 

"Lance," Allura scolded, turning those bright, blue eyes onto the paladin standing across the room from her. They were going over what they needed to do one more time before landing, and Lance had managed to space-out again. "Please try to pay attention. And I will only say this one more time, do not flirt with any of the Lovuians. They take court-ship very seriously, you say one pick-up line and you might end up married." 

The Blue Paladin sighed, throwing up his hands. "Fine, Mom." Lance grinned while winking. "Dad, Mom is worrying again." The blush that took over Shiro's face made Lance's day. When Lance had started the 'Space Dad' and "Space Mom' thing no one had joined in right away. But once Pidge had gotten her hair ruffled one-to-many-times by Shiro, she had snapped. 

"Lay off-Dad!" The gremlin had just grinned when Shiro lit up like a Christmas Tree. Then when Allura had popped into the Rec-Room, where four of the five paladins were losing their shit, and frowned at the mess and proceeded to tell them to clean up their junk, Pidge had grinned at her. "Ugh, Mom, we're just having fun." The Princess had turned scarlet and stormed out, Shiro striding after her and leaving the paladins to cackle to themselves. 

"Lance," Shiro scolded, snapping said paladin back into reality. "She's right. Just contain yourself, okay?" The playful smile took away the sting of the words. Shiro knew Lance well enough, knew the flirting was just him-just his way of coping and expressing himself. 

Lance grinned. "Will do." He gave a mock salute and jutted out his hip to the side. Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What, Mullet?" Lance snapped, crossing his arms and glaring.   
"Nothing," Keith grinned. "I'm just looking forward to being at a wedding within five minutes of being on the planet." 

Lance gave a fake gasp of hurt, throwing his hands to his heart and frowning dramatically. "You wound me Samurai!" He called, flinging himself over Keith's shoulders and acting as if he was dying. 

The others chuckled at the display, Pidge taking a few pictures for blackmail, before they processed to land on the planet. 

They had taken a shuttle down, landing in the back gardens of the palace they had been called to. The planet worked a lot like earth, different countries had different leaders, but they all bowed to the Queen of the race. 

The race was beautiful, fairy-like with high cheek bones and iridescent skin glowing different colors. Wings arched out of flowing robes of shinning silver, pink, and red, wings that looked like those from the best fairytales you heard as a kid. Their ears arched in a similar way to the Alteans, but tilted upwards instead of back and down.  

The Queen wore robes of light-pink against her silvery skin. The fabric shimmered as it draped over her shoulders and twinned down to form flowing skirts, but the two shafts of material that connected the upper layers and the pooling bottoms framed her curves and showed the toned midriff that sparkled just as brightly as the rest of her. Light-pink body paint made swirls around her eyes and over her hips, almost hypnotic in their beauty. They matched the delicate curls of pink hair flowing over her shoulders, clipped in place with glittering gems. 

Lance swallowed the urge to just at least complement her, pinching himself in the arm. Keith shook his head, smirking at Lance.  

They all had their helmets still on, except Allura and Coran of course. Keith was eyeing the area, scanning for threats as usual. Lance nudged him with an elbow and raised an eyebrow. Keith scowled and looked dead ahead. 

"Welcome Princess Allura and her Paladins. And you must be Coran, correct?" The Queen spoke, her voice was like light rain against skin. Soft and refreshing, somehow sweet and comforting as well.  

"Thank you very much for agreeing to meet with us, Queen Luo." Allura bowed deeply, the rest of the team followed. Shiro stepped forward and laid on the charm, going as far as taking off his helmet and smiling softly at the Queen. 

Queen Luo bowed back, just as deeply. "Thank you, for all you are doing in this fight against the Galra." She ushered them all inside. 

The gardens glittered, gold and pink everywhere you turned. The pathway was made of white stone, the sky danced through the leaves and the clouds looked like cotton-candy.   
Lance took off his helmet, running a hand through his brown hair and breathing in the sweet-smelling air. Pidge took off her helmet, taking out her datapad to take notes about the things around her. Next was Hunk, smelling the air like Lance. Keith still wore his helmet, just scanning around. 

They walked through high arches of pale stone, almost like marble with its silvery veins spiderwebing over every inch. Golden balls of light floated above their heads in clusters of silver metal chandeliers holding them like candles. Servants floated gracefully around in white robes, simpler versions of the Queen's attire. 

Very beautiful.

They entered the throne room. 

The throne was massive, gold and silver metal arching and swirling around to look like vines and flowers, bits of rose-gold and diamond-like gems flecked the metal and made the light catch in strange and amazing ways. 

The Queen sat down with feline-like grace, propping her chin on her hand and crossing her long legs. Her robes shifted and the fabric parted to show her thighs, her nails were longer than human nails and painted gold. All in all, deadly but gorgeous. 

"We welcome the Pal-" Her voice cut off and her silver eyes widened. The entire court that had gathered froze, eyes as wide as their mistress's. 

Allura stepped forward a bit. "Your Majesty?" Her voice was calm, but Lance could detect the small amount of worry steadily climbing. 

"You!" The Queen pointed to right behind Lance, "What is your name?" 

She had pointed to Keith, who had finally taken off his helmet. 

"Me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair to make sure it hadn't gotten weird from the helmet. "Keith." 

The Queen stalked off her throne, she was in front of Keith before any of them could so much as flinch. She gripped his chin and titled his head from side to side, eyeing him. "It can't be . . . You look so much alike however . . ." 

"Um, Your Majesty? What are you speaking of?" Allura shifted to right beside Keith, on the other side from where Lance had his hand on his bayard as he watched the Queen with deadly focus. 

"Your young Keith," Luo blinked. "He must be a reincarnation of Lailo. Take him to the Temple and ready him." She snapped her fingers and guards, only able to be separated from the others by the bows they carried, grabbed Keith and started to haul him away. 

The Red Paladin kicked and fought like a jungle cat, the others on the team started jumping forward and speaking up. Lance had reached for Keith, snagged the edge of his armor, and was pulled back by three more guards. 

"What the hell?!" Lance cried, snarling at the Queen. Even Allura was struggling against guards now, her elegant face twisted in fury at the possible betrayal. 

"Oh, I should explain." Queen Luo spoke, walking back up to sit in her throne. 

"Yeah-no shit!" Lance was the only one that seemed able to find his voice. Pidge was bucking against two guards that held her up in the air, Hunk and Shiro each had four holding them back. 

The Queen chuckled. "I will forgive the rudeness considering your confusion and the situation." She waved a hand and the guards let go but stayed close by. "Your friend just happens to be one of many reincarnations of one of our most beloved gods. The god of Passion and Want, Lailo." 

"What does that mean?" Lance hissed, hand gripping his bayard but not moving from his belt. "What does that have to do with you dragging our friend away?" 

"Whenever one of the reincarnations appears we must throw a great ball and festival in honor of the occasion. Next we must prepare him, then let the games begin." She spoke so causally, as if this happened every day. 

"What games?" Lance glared, his mouth twitching with a growl. 

"The games to when the God's heart and favor." The team went still, paled and worried. "Whoever wins shall have the rights to Lailo's hand in marriage."


	2. Pt: Two

"Your Majesty." Allura took deep breaths, trying to clear her vision and calm down. "There had been a mistake, Keith can't possibly be who you think he is, there is no Lovuian blood in him. He is human." 

Lance saw nothing of the beauty the Queen had presented to them at first, he only saw the woman who had taken his friend. 

Who had taken Keith. 

Shiro tensed, latching a hand onto Lance's wrist to keep him from doing something stupid. The icy glare Lance fixed him with said enough, and Shiro let go. 

Lance wouldn't rush into something, no that was Keith's style. Lance was a sniper, he had patience and precision . . . Some would say that was even worse when it came to how to deal with revenge. 

Pidge wasn't much better, her mind was whirling around, calculating every chance and variable. Shiro could see it, see the math swirling around in her amber eyes. Hunk was just frowning with angry eyes, which was strange enough for the big guy. 

"There is no mistake, the incarnation can take any form. Though, they all find their way here eventually." The Queen sighed wistfully, twirling a piece of her pink hair around her silver finger. "If you want to see the proof simply look behind you." 

The team did turn, if only their heads over their shoulders as to not take all their attention off the Queen. 

On the wall paintings had been carefully rendered. Seven in total, each one a different god or goddess.  
   
In the middle, slightly bigger and higher than the rest, was one who did actually look a lot like Keith. 

But the man on the wall had shimmering red skin, black hair falling to his waist in curls even as it was pulled back and up like a genie. The black, sparking clothes he wore were a bit like a genie's too, pants loose and hanging dangerously low on his hips, the top was cut short, halfway down his front. The trimming was bright silver, and whirls of silver paint contoured his body like the Queen before them. 

The look on the man's face, a smirk and sultry eyes, only added to the picture. He seemed to be wearing eyeliner, silver just like the rest of the paint on his body. His wings were a bit bigger than the aliens currently present, and his nails seemed even sharper. Though, one of his hands was on his hip, the other one up and lost to the black curls of his hair, it didn't make him any less intimidating. 

It was true, in body shape and facial structure, he did look like Keith. 

However the way the man was angling his hips and arching his back was so not-Keith it was almost funny. 

"You can't be serious." Lance growled, eyes back to the woman sitting on the dais. 

"I am, young one." The witch seemed patient, as if dealing with a small child and not a Defender of the Universe. "Lailo shall be prepped for the ball tonight, where we will hold the addition for the trials. After he has been claimed by the worthy winner, he will be wed and joined with said winner. If the Winner says he may go back with you, then so be it. However, if the Winner does not wish it, it won't happen." 

Allura's lips pulled back again. "Are you saying that he has no choice in the matter?" 

"Well," The Queen laughed softly. "Being who he is makes his choice obvious." She leaned forward on her hand, smiling. "Tell me, is he fiery? Is he passionate about everything he cares for? Is he stubborn to his beliefs? Does he grab tightly to the things he cares about, and threaten to never let go?" 

Shiro glared now, placing a hand on Allura's back. "He is all of those things, that does not mean you get to take him away and do as you wish." 

"How about this?" She picked at her nails and sighed. "You may all try out to qualify for the games. If one of you wins then you get to take him." 

The team looked to each other, their mission just changed. 

"We will all accept those terms." Shiro stepped forward again, crossing his arms and scowling. 

"Fine then," The Queen purred. "Take them away and prep them for the Test." 

They were all ushered to different rooms, down a glittering hall. 

Separated. None of them particularly liked that but, there was nothing they could do about it. 

Allura was put in a room themed with pinks and whites, the attendants helping her get dressed and painted. A white suit, skin-tight and made of something comfortable, is what they shoved her into. A band of pink accented her waist, wrists, ankles, and collar. They pulled her hair up into a bun, no matter about her protests that she could do it just fine on her own. 

Next they painted swirls of pink over her dark skin, the arches of her cheeks, the pits of her neck. 

The results were truly beautiful, and horrifying at the same time. Her hands had been painted to look like rings had been stacked on top of each other, a bright flower blossom on the back of her hand. 

War paint, that's what this was. 

Pidge was much the same, but her paint was green, and not in whirls but stripes over her cheeks and down her nose over her chin. Her hair was pinned out of her face using green clips. The bands on her outfit matched the paint and clips. Her hands had thin lines going down each finger, connecting on the back of her hand and seeming to continue under her suit. 

Her bayard was taken, saying she would understand later. And would only get it back once she was out of the running. The Green Paladin just gritted her teeth, eyes flashing as she thought about what these people were trying to do after her and her family had offered aid. 

In the next room Shiro donned his suit and paint, the bands of black stark against the white. The aliens painted over his scar, dripping the paint as if the wound was oozing. They made a mark against his throat, as if he wore a collar, then covered the tips of his fingers. It was brutal and horrendous, but if it meant he could possibly save Keith, he'd do it. 

Hunk let the strange fairy-aliens pat the paint across his face, making a sort of mask of dabs of paint. Yellow like the stripes of his suit. They covered the back of his hands in the same way, the paint had texture from their fingers gently pressing it against his skin. The big guy bit down on his lip, his goal solid in his mind. 

He'd do as much as he possibly could to make sure Keith got out of this alright. 

Coran had been taken to a separate room, they had agreed one of them should stay with their weapons and the shuttle, and keep an eye on the Queen. For that, Coran sipped tea, a floral thing with a honey-like taste, with the Queen while making small-talk. He just shoved his fears for the Red Paladin down and hoped the others could handle it.  

The last room was taken up by Lance. 

Lance with the blue paint. 

They had drawn two sets of three lines, one set on each side of his neck. They way they did it, Lance looked like he had gills. It only made him seem more fish-like when they painted scales over his left cheek bone and around his right eye. His hands were painted in the same way, the blue shifting to look like glittering fish scales. 

He didn't pay attention to any of it. 

His mind was racing with other things. Namely getting Keith off this damned planet and maybe finding a Galra ship to blow up. That would get some of the anger rolling around in his stomach out. 

The group of friends gathered in the main hall hours after separating. Each glancing to the others, silent communication enough to assure them all they others were okay. 

The Queen smiled at them from down the hall. "Let's get the party underway." She walked them to the Throne Room, but it had filled with people since they had left. 

Glittering fabrics and skin blurred together to make a sea of shinning jewels. Tables of food were pressed against the far wall, music playing from a stage where a band picked at weird instruments to make a sweet and sultry sound for them all. 

The Voltron team looked at each other, with no words spoken they shared what they all thought. 

They would not leave without Keith. 

One way or another.


	3. Pt: Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so fucking long! I had marching band, drama club, school, and a bunch of personal shit. Whenever I had the time to write, I just never had the inspiration to write in this story (I have over thirty different stories counting these ones and the ones on Wattpad). I wanted it to be good and not half-assed. Again, sorry, I hope this is good enough to make up for the wait. I promise it won't be as long for the next update.

The Paladins of Voltron followed the Queen as she walked through the parting crowds to the  dais. 

Leading was Shiro, Allura right behind him, his black paint and frown enough to get gawks and stares. Allura didn't frown, preferring anger over displeasure, barely fighting back a snarl at the aliens that chose her to ogle her. 

Pidge took an even more different approach, grinning like a maniac as she gave her glasses to Coran who made his way over as soon as they walked through the doorway. She didn't need them, and they might get in the way of her kicking these aliens' asses for taking Keith. 

Fists clenched, Hunk tried to keep a straight face even as his lips wobbled and tried to frown. He would not get emotional now, he needed a clear head for this. He had to get Keith back.

Bringing up the rear of the line, Lance's face was totally blank. Well, not totally. If you caught sight of his eyes you could tell he was brimming with fury, blue irises churning and glinting as if they were ice-filled oceans in the middle of a raging storm. No one, and he meant no one-friend or foe, messed with his friends-his family and got away with it.   
Coran fell back into the crowd, making sure to watch the Paladins and Princess as they lined up in front of the steps of the Dais, looking up at the Queen who had sat back down. 

"Friends, family, my people, we gather here today for one reason. One joyous, and sacred reason." She paused, smile wide and enchanting. "We have found a reincarnation of Lailo!" Cheers erupted, even if they must have already known why they were gathered. "For this we shall hold The Games, to find the one most worth of our God's hand in marriage." More cries from the gathered court. 

Lou raised a manicured hand, the roaring silencing immediately. "However, we have a new addition to our traditions. The reincarnation happens to be a member of the Paladins of Voltron, piolet of the Red Lion. For that, we have competitors who are not of our race, the other Paladins wish to fight for their teammate. I have allowed this." There were murmurs but no out-right upset over the addition. "Now, those who are here to compete shall step forward and join ranks with the Paladins." 

Lance counted ten aliens joining them. Each in attire like they had been dressed in. However, little differences set them apart. 

One alien, a tall female with purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, had an all white suit except for two lines that ran down her sides. Those were purple, to match her hair. Her paint was fairly simple, a butterfly-like mask of purple and white against her silvery skin, just a touch darker than the Queen's own. 

A male, white hair not unlike Allura's, had three stripes around his torso, each one a different shade of grey. Getting darker as it they went down. His paint matched his outfit, three stripes going over his nose and cheeks. 

The others had varying colors, stripes, and paints on. 

And they all had one thing in common. 

They were going down. 

Lance looked back to the Queen, steal in his eyes, only to find the Queen staring back. Her expression of light amusement only whetted Lance's rage. 

Oh . . . he was glad it was him here and not Keith, the Red Paladin's temper would have been uncontrollable if any one of them had been taken from him. A roaring inferno that demanded attention and fuel, a jungle-cat cornered, everything the Red Paladin was known for. 

Lance on the other hand, was the Paladin of Ice. His rage didn't roar and burn, it hissed and froze you until you burn from the cold, it didn't charge forward and destroy everything in it's path, it stayed back . . . plotting. His anger was a bullet hitting the bull's eye, a glacier slowly but surely coming to claim all that laid before it. 

So, Lance let that ice flow in his blood as he gave the Queen a smirk. 

Not to flirt, not to ease tension, there's only one thing it could been seen as; a threat. 

Just as much as any scowl or snarl would, just as much as Pidge's manic grin she flashed all those around her. One small tilt up of his lips, not even showing teeth. 

It did the job, the Queen looking him over with a small smile before moving on. 

"These individuals have come from all over our planet, each from a different Sector, each to prove they are worthy." She waves a hand to encompass them. "Let us bring out who they shall be competing for." 

The door opened once again and group of guards swept forward, their white robes letting glimpses of red through. Competitors spilt into two groups to move to the side of the isle, framing the crowd, the guards breaking form to go up onto the dais and form two lines to the sides of the throne. 

That left someone standing at the foot of the dais, all red, glittering fabric and black paint. 

Keith's hair had been swept up into a high ponytail, some sort of hair extinctions clipped in to have black curls tumbling down his back. His pants were made of that red, glittering fabric, cut loose and baggy just as those in the painting. The cuffs at his ankle were golden, matching the waist line that hung dangerously low on his hips. Black almost-lace was hanging as if it formed a skirt, even though it was sheer enough to see through, and flowed out around him from where it stuck to the golden waist line. 

More red fabric hung over his chest, until just under his breastbone, kept in place by the black fabric sewn to it that hung over his shoulders to make sleeves. 

A golden choker encircled his throat, a ruby-like gem sitting in the middle. More golden jewelry was placed on his wrists, bracelets and charms all decorated with rubies and some sort of black stone. 

Black paint flowed over his hips and sides like vines, curling over every inch of pale skin. Twining around his middle finger over the back of his hand to his wrist where the golden jewelry sat. As if it was some kind of lace glove. The same paint covered his face like he was wearing a masquerade mask, though this paint was harsher as it smeared over his skin and spread outwards around those purple eyes. 

In his hair they had placed golden beads, tying it back with a golden cuff. 

They had even painted his nails a deep red, to match the rest. 

His satin shoes didn't have much grip on the floor, if his slight slipping as he eased his way into a fighting stance said anything. 

Those purple eyes shifted over the crowd, judging where everyone was and what exactly he could do to fight back. 

A jungle cat indeed. 

Lance would have taken a moment to appreciate the view, if the very sight didn't remind him exactly what these aliens thought they could do to one of his friends. 

Keith's eyes met Lance's, widening only the slightest bit. Not at the clothes or paint, but at the look he was given. 

Lance's eyes were such a deep blue, radiating a protective anger, Keith let his mask drop just a bit. He let Lance see the panic that he fought to keep at bay. 

All Lance did was nod. 

"Let us rejoice as we start the first part of our Games." The Queen smiled, showing her white teeth, throwing her arms wide. 

The crowd cheered.


End file.
